What if there was another?
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: What if there was another gifted in the abandoned ghost town? She is younger than the other gifted, and was placed there as the ultimate sacrifice. If you can kill a kid in order to survive, that would make you the strongest survivor – or the coldest. She was watching everything that went on since Sam woke up there, no one knew or noticed because she had two abilities straight away
1. Chapter 1: Revealed

_Just to warn everyone, I'm a slow writer. Please enjoy my story, and let me know what you think. Criticism is very much welcomed._

Based in:  
Season: 2  
Episode: All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1

Title: What if there was another?

What if there was another gifted in the abandoned ghost town? She is younger than the other gifted, and was placed there as the ultimate challenge. After all, if you can kill a kid in order to survive, that would make you the strongest survivor – or the coldest. She was watching everything that went on since Sam woke up there, no one knew or noticed because she has two abilities. Invisibility and - what she calls – The copy-cat.

* * *

Chapter 1:'Revealed'

A girl hid out of view, watching as the tall brunette male – Sam, she recalled from observing the older group of gifted– limped towards the shorter, yet slightly older, brunette male - who he called Dean – who was holding a gun pointed towards the ground. There was another man, older than both Sam and Dean, wearing a cap with his own gun standing slightly behind and, to the girl's, right of Dean.  
She watched in awe at the care clearly shown along with relief on Dean's face having seen Sam. The girl guessed they were brothers.

Her heart constricted. She longed to have someone care for her that strongly, and someone she could return that care to.

Out of the corner of her right eye, she saw the dark-skinned man that tried to kill Sam – Jake – get up and make his way to Sam at a run. It wasn't until he was closer that she noticed the knife he held in his hand.

Her heartbeat sped up incredibly. Adrenaline raced through her body. She reacted on instinct, she had to protect Sam, he was the only true hearted she had ever seen. Running at a flat out sprint towards them, the roaring of blood in her ears was drowned out by the panicked yell of "Sam!" from Dean. She leapt towards Jake's middle.

Half way to colliding with Jake she felt as the invisibility fades so that she was revealed. She smashed into Jake barely a second before the knife would have gone through Sam's back. The power behind the collision sent the pair several feet away before they landed with the girl straddling Jake's chest with her hands either side of his head as his hands were flung back with enough force to break his hold of the knife, sending it flying to the girls left, causing it to be closer to Sam on the ground.

Dean watched in shock as the girl who appeared out of nowhere recovered quickly, jumping closer to himself, Sam and Bobby. As she jumped sideways, she rolled to grab the knife before regaining her footing. He watched as the girl stood in front of his little brother protectively. Seeing her protectively in front of Sam spurred him and Bobby into motion. Dean grabbed for Sam, supporting him and leading him to the car quickly. Bobby rushed past towards the girl with the knife to help her.

Bobby stood by the girl's side. He rested his hand on her shoulder, feeling how tensed she was. The knife was still outstretched in front of her as she glared at the dark-skinned man who just tried to hurt, possibly kill, one of the young men which he considered family. He lifted the gun with his left hand, pointing it at the head of the man in front of him. As he did this, he said to the girl.  
"It's ok, Girl. He's goin' nowhere now."

The girl looked to her left, towards the oldest man, the one with the cap. She saw his gun pointed at Jake. The cap man, as she will call him till she learns his name, she decided. He still had his right hand rested on her left shoulder. She had a gut feeling he would protect her, so she let her guard down, allowing her terror to shine clearly in her eyes and her ghastly pale face to go from being blank to tear streaked fear and relief at not having to hide. She tossed the knife as far away from everyone as she could, using a bit of left over telekinesis she sensed from Sam in his panic, to send it further. Then she hid herself behind the cap man, clenching her fists around his jacket tightly and let her tears flow.

"I'm givin' you ten seconds ta run. Then I shoot." Bobby said to the dark-skinned man at the other end of his gun as he felt the young girls hands clenched round his jacket, as well as, her tremors of fear and relief at his back.

Jake was still confused as to where that young, pale, dark-haired girl came from, but understood he didn't have chance at surviving if he didn't use those ten seconds he had been given to run for his escape. He turned and ran as fast as his feet would carry him into the trees to get away from the man with the gun, and to stay alive. He still had hope he would see his mom and sister again, but he wouldn't if he was shot dead. So he ran for them.

Dean had just placed a freshly unconscious and injured Sam into the backseat of the car. He wanted to thank the mysterious girl for saving his brother, and perhaps beat the guy with the knife that was the reason for the girl having to save Sam till he was a bloody mess.

As Dean grew steadily closer to where he left the other three people, he noticed not all three were there. Bobby was holding a shaking and crying girl, while the person that tried to kill his brother was missing. He slowed to jog after noticing the would-be assassin was nowhere on sight. He started to make out what Bobby was saying to the hysterical girl.

"It's alright, Girly. Ya're safe now." He gently stroked her dark hair down and patted her back three times slowly before rubbing circles in between her shoulder blades. "That's it, let it all out."

As the girl calmed down, she pulled back from the cap man, and began to wipe furiously at her cheeks and eyes with hands in fists, almost like a baby would. She hiccupped occasionally. Bowing her head she noticed shoes of to her right. She raised her head slightly, and saw Dean through her lashes. He looked worried. And not just for Sam.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She whispered hoarsely. Her voice cracked due to tears and lack of use.

Bobby and Dean felt as if their hearts broke. She was so young. They both thought to themselves. 'She's just a kid, she shouldn't be here.'  
Dean reached towards the broken girl, and gently pushed a lock of dark brown her behind her ear. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and it was the most innocent look of confusion, hope and a need for love he had seen since him and Sam were just kids themselves, and Sam would ask where dad was at Christmas time.

Dean wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders, giving her a half hug as he said, while leading her to the car; "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you somewhere warm, and something to eat."

Bobby took a quick look around their surroundings before following Dean and the unnamed girl back to the car and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions & Being Named

Chapter 2:'Introductions & Being Named.'

The young girl was sitting in the back of the car with Sam. She was sitting behind the passenger seat with Sam's head resting gently on her lap. Her movements were at a minimal, she didn't want to jostle more than what was unavoidable, in case he wakes, or is injured more. Her hand was gently running soothingly through his hair, just like that old lady down the alleyway she slept in most of her childhood used to do for her when she still considered a baby. She remembered how comforting it was for her, how peaceful she felt whilst sleeping as much as she could. She wanted Sam to feel that same comfort and peace. She hadn't realised, but her other hand had entwined with one of Sam's larger ones.

There was music playing softly through the car speakers, to her, it sounded like Metallica. She wasn't completely sure as it was playing quietly so it didn't disturbe the sleeping Sam. She gazed blankly out the window. Her thoughts were all over.

Dean chanced a quick glance over his shoulder to the backseat. He had purposefully laid Sam that way so that Dean could see his face for any signs of pain or discomfort on the road to Bobby's place. Then when he realised the girl needed transport too, he took her to the passenger side so Sam rested on her lap and she could help Sam, if he did become uncomfortable, easier. He didn't realise it would bring her comfort as well, but he was glad it did. She needed as much comfort as possible. He'd noticed that she looked exhausted, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. It was as if life had caused her more pain then she could handle and stay sane, but she did. He could see the shining hope in her eyes as clear as he can see the sun in the daytime sky at mid-day. Blindingly clear. She had obviously held onto that hope for a long time, it was her lifeline. It was what kept her sane.

It was extremely late; he was starting to grow tired. He was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel, also, that the Girl was still awake. He noticed a sign for a motel at the next turn and decided it was time to rest up.

He left the Girl, Bobby and Sam in the cars as he went into the main office. There was a man in his late teens or early twenties sitting behind the front desk. He too looked half-asleep. He had dirty-blonde hair that was long enough that it curled slightly around his ears.

Dean cleared his throat loudly. This caused the boy to jump.

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Jim looked at the guy who cleared their throat for his attention. The man looked to be in his mid twenties, and dead on his feet.

"Room for one?" Jim asked.

"No. Two rooms, both with two single beds please." Dean requested of the blonde. The blonde looked curious, but dismissed it and nodded pulling up the information needed on the screen in front of him.

"Name?"

"One room for me and my brother, under Anderson. The other for our Godfather and his niece, under Michelson. Please."

The blonde nodded, typing in the information. Dean looked at the blonde guy's name tag. 'Jim Reynolds' it read in bold capitals.

After finishing the payment, Dean called out a 'Thanks' as he left back to the car. When he got there he realised that the Girl had fallen asleep as well. He went to the boot of the car, taking his and Sam's bags out and dropping them of in one room. Then he carefully carried a battered Sam to their shared room. Then laid him down on the bed furthest from the door, for safety reasons.

Dean removed Sam's shoes, placing them at the bottom of the bed. Then undone and removed his jeans. He had a flashback to when they were kids living in motels. Sam had fallen asleep on the coach watching TV, waiting for Dean to finish his homework so they could play a game. Dean had done the same then. Removing shoes and jeans before pulling the blanket up to Sammy's chin so he was warm.

After tucking Sam into the bed, he went back out to the car and handed the key card to Bobby who was leaning against his own vehicle. After a few incoherent mumblings from Bobby. They managed to carry the bags and the Girl to the room next door to Sam and Dean.

After placing the bags on the bed Bobby would sleep in, they wished each other a goodnight. Before leaving, Dean placed a soft kiss to the mystery girl's forehead.

Waking up warm and comfortable was a strange feeling to someone who slept in alleyways and abandoned buildings when lucky, for most of their life. The girl was confused for a moment before she remembered what had happened over the past couple of days.

Once everything was fresh in her head once more, she bolted upright into a seated position and swung her head from side to side wildly looking around for Sam. She began to panic when she couldn't him. Even more so when she couldn't find either Dean or Bobby as well. Her breathing increased, sweat broke out in her brow, tears formed in her eyes and she started to shiver even though she was starting to burn up.

Her heart constricted and her stomach clenched. Was someone hurt more then she remembered? Did they abandon her like everyone else did? Was it all just a dream? Her mind shut down those thoughts and swung into a new gear.

Denial.

Plain and simple. She denied anyone being hurt, she denied being abandoned, and she denied it being a dream only. She even denied that she met them, she denied she had abnormal abilities, she denied she was a homeless orphan with no name. She was about to deny more when the door to the room opened revealing the three men that she was travelling with the night before.

They hadn't noticed she was awake, and now that she could see beyond her denial, she noticed the messed up bed beside her own bed, the bag resting on it and the book on the bedside table that wasn't hers.

As soon as all of that finally settled in her mind as fact, tears flowed and she ran from the bed crashing head first into three men, who had only just closed the door. She was gripping Dean's and Bobby's shirts, one in each fist, and had buried her face into Sam's abdomen. She was sobbing as she felt rather then heard or saw, as Dean and Bobby moved to either side as all three men gave her a group hug.

Sam was baffled as a girl, no older than thirteen at the most, barrelled headfirst into him and grabbed onto his big brother and who he considered his second father, sobbing about how she 'thought they had abandoned her too'. That didn't stop him from starting the group hug all three gave her though.

Once the Girl had calmed down to hiccups, Dean pulled out of the hug along with Bobby. Sammy led the Girl to the she slept on and sat down next to her, while Bobby and Dean sat opposite them. All four were quiet for a while. The Girl from embarrassment of her breakdown, and the guys because they didn't know where to begin.

Finally, Bobby started.

"Well, how about we all introduce ourselves?" it was more of a demand than a suggestion, and everyone knew.

Sam cleared his throat and held his hand out to the Girl, "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Girl looked at Sam's hand then flashed her eyes up to his face, looking at him through her lashes. She then gingerly took his hand in hers and shook gently.

"Hi." She whispered softly, smiling timidly.

Looking amused, Dean went next, holding out his hand also, "I'm Dean Winchester. Sammy's big brother." He stated proudly, smiling big. Putting on a posh voice, he said "Mighty fine to meet you, young lady."

More boldly, she shook Dean's hand, giggling slightly at his acting.

"And I'm Bobby. It's nice to meet a brave young girl, such as yourself." He said with a gentle smile.

She knew they were just trying to make her feel more comfortable, but it was nice to hear these things for the first time, it made blush though. She smiled beamingly at them all.

"Hey." She said stronger now that she wasn't so shy and awkward.

That changed when she realised she didn't actually have a name. Her smile dimmed, and she looked down at her lap frowning. She was trying to think of a name for herself.

The other three looked at each other when they noticed her mood change. Dean slid closer, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him. Bobby shifted closer too, but not as much. Sam wrapped his arm gently round her waist.

"Hey." Sam started gently, "What is it? What's wrong?"

When she started to sniffle, Dean rested one of his hands on her knee. Hoping to comfort her some. "I-I" she stuttered "I d-don't h-have a na-ame." She sobbed quietly into her hands. Dean looked at Sam then Bobby; they were all concerned for this girl with no name. Dean rubbed his thumb gently, back and forth, on her knee while Sam rubbed soothing circles on her back.

She calmed once more, mentally grumbling about how much of a baby she was becoming.

"How s'about, we name you?" Bobby suggested softly.

She looked at them hopefully; Sam and Dean nodded their agreement. She smiled at them gratefully.

"How about Melody?" Bobby suggested. The Girl scrunched up her nose. "So that's a 'no' then?" Bobby asked amused. She shook her head, causing her hair to almost hit Sam in the face.

"How about, Hope?" Dean offered slowly. The Girl looked thoughtful before nodding slowly and smiling. Dean smiled in return.

"Your surname could be Salvator." Sam added. "It means 'Saviour' in Latin"

The Girl, newly named 'Hope Salvator' smiled brightly. She was ecstatic with her new name.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

Chapter 3:'Explanation.'

There were two men and a girl in a car, driving down a long stretch of clear road. They were talking about this and that, nothing too heavy. But, after a brief pause of conversation, Dean looked into the rear view and back at the girl sitting in the back of his Baby.

Hope could feel someone looking at her; she looked around the car before realising it was Dean looking at her through the mirror. When she made eye contact with him she knew straight away there was going to be a heavy topic coming soon.

"So, Hope." Dean started, trying to sound casual. "What sort of abilities do you have?"

Once he had said that, Sam turned round in his seat to look back at Hope expectantly. Hope began to fidget in her seat; she didn't like talking about her psychic abilities. After a quick glance down at her clasped hands, she released a long breath.

"Well," She started. "I can turn invisible."

"Seriously!?" Dean exclaimed loudly. Sam looked like a fish; opening and closing his mouth with bulging eyes. Recovering, he said;

"What does that have to do with the mind? Or physical agilities? Do you mean you can camouflage?" Sam inquired.

"Well, I don't actually" she put heavy emphasis on 'actually'. "turn invisible. I guess I just erase myself from somebody's mind. Make it seem like I'm not there, but I am. It's sort of like camouflage, I guess; it's like I'm erasing my image from a certain person. If you get what I mean?"

"Sort of." Dean said slowly.

"I understand what you're saying." Sam assured her. "So, can you do this with sight only; or other senses too?"

"All the senses." She stated proudly.

"Huh." Dean muttered. He then clicked his neck one way, then the other. After this, he rolled his shoulders back two times and forward once.

"Also," Hope gained the two brothers attention again. "I can copy-cat anything."

"Meow." Dean whispered sarcastically to himself, making a clawed hand with his left hand on the wheel.

"Can you explain what you mean? Please?" Sam asked fascinated.

"Mmhmm. So, you know everyone has their own skills and such? Well, I can copy that skill after absorbing it from their mind. It's like reading instructions. I unlock these abilities inside myself for a certain amount of time, but, if I exercise this skill or ability enough, it becomes my own." She explained cheerfully, pushing her clasped hands down on her thighs and kicking both feet up a little ways. A large toothy smile plastered across her face.

Dean continues nodding, a thoughtful expression coating his face. Sam sat still, watching her. He then smiled gently at her before turning to face forwards again. All of a sudden, Dean lets out a chuckle, which turns into triumphant laughter.

"This is brilliant!" He exclaims, softly slapping the wheel four times. Right, left, right, left. "Hope, you just became my favourite person." He states confidently.

"Umm." She raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain, Dean?" Sam inquires, his own eyebrows going towards his hair line.

"She can help us with taking down Yellow-eyes! We'll definitely have an advantage with Hope helping." Dean explains excitedly.

"Dean, I don't think-" Sam starts, only to be interrupted by Hope.

"Yeah!" she exclaims excitedly loud. "I'd love to help you take out that creep! He kept trying to get me to hurt people, the asshole." She said the last two words to herself; hoping no one would hear. That idea failed though.

Dean's face looked highly amused, whilst Sam looked surprised, before becoming amused also.

"Sorry, what was that?" they asked simultaneously.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, widening her eyes innocently.

All three chuckled.

Once they got to Bobby's place, and Bobby had let them in, they all told Bobby about what they had discussed in the car on the way here. He nodded thoughtfully. "Why do you look so young? You say you're around fifteen or sixteen, but you look no older than thirteen." Bobby questioned.

"Malnourishment?" Hope suggested with a shrug.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean called out to Sam. "I got like a vision thing. How did that happen?"

Just as Sam opened his mouth to reply, Hope interjected. "That was Andy. He sent the image to you, so you could come find them." She spoke nonchalantly.

Sam shifted one side forward with a confused expression. "How did you-?"

"I was there before you. I was watching everything. I even tried to tell that Lily girl to go back to you because it would be safer. She didn't believe me though. I pointed the way for her to get since she was headed the wrong way, instead, but then Evil-Eva started to control the demon, the chiri. That was what you called it, right? So I ran. I was so scared." Her voice dipped lower with fear as she said the last two sentences.

"Out of mind, out of sight. Eh?" Dean joked. When he got blank looks, he tried to explain. "You know, out of sight, out of mind? But it's the other way around for her, because she removes- oh, Forget it!" he exclaims moving both hands side to side while explaining before letting out a huff and throwing them up in irritation.

Hope giggled, receiving a smile from Dean, while Bobby and Sam just shook their heads at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Ellen & The Map

Chapter 4:'Ellen And The Map.'

Hope was coming down the steps at Bobby's place after having a quick shower and borrowing one of Dean's shirts and a pair of clean khaki shorts off of Sam. She was towel drying her hair as she walked down the steps, when she realised it was really quiet – too quiet. She ripped the towel of from her head once she unfroze and looked around the living room frantically. When she saw no one, she walked silently towards entryway to the room she was standing in. As she peaked around the doorway, she saw Sam with his gun drawn standing by the window at the front of Bobby's pace, looking out.

Sam had been on high alert since him and Dean and Bobby heard a crash outside, the others had told him to stay back and inside with Hope. He had a feeling the only reason that was decided was because Sam was still a little beat up and rough around the edges. He could hear Hope moving around upstairs. After a few more seconds he looked out the window again, performing another quick scan for trouble or Dean and Bobby.

After seeing Sam so tense and looking out the window suspiciously, Hope got onto her knees, and began to crawl over to Sam so that she had less chance of being seen. She didn't feel like she would be able to pull off her mind-wipe trick at the current time. As she made it to Sam's legs, she tugged on his jeans gently, so as not to startle him.

Sam felt a light tug on his jeans, as he looked down, he noticed a panicked Hope. He crouched down next to her, wrapping an arm around her as he did.

"What's going on?" Hope whispered fearfully. She was kicking herself mentally as she realised her voice had wobbled.

"Nothing, I don't think." Sam replied, checking out the window again quickly. "We just heard a noise. Dean and Bobby went to check it out." He shifted so he was shielding Hope from the door just in case.

Hope pretended not to notice. As Sam had moved, she rotated till her back was lent against the wall, and slid onto her butt with a soft little 'thud'. Not even five seconds later, she heard talking outside. It was some woman's voice as well as Dean and Bobby's. Sam relaxed slightly, so he must have recognized the voice.

Sam relaxed and stood up as he recognized the woman's voice as Ellen. Once up right, Sam lent a hand to Hope to help her up too. Hope looked out the window once she was on her feet with Sam. Sam had gone to open the door to the three walking up to the slightly run down house. Hope saw Dean and Bobby, like she expected, she also saw a woman. She looked to be around late thirties, early forties. She had brown hair, but it looked like she had gold strands weaved in with the slight waves too. Dark brown eyes, they looked tired, as if she's seen too much and lost those she cares about. She held herself confidently, and had a unique aura. She's probably a mother, and has lost some people she considered family. The unique aura she had, told Hope that she was a fighter. Hope liked her already.

Hope hid behind Sam slightly as the woman walked through.

"Where's Hope, Sammy?" Dean questioned looking around after noticing there was no sound coming from upstairs any longer.

Apparently, Hope hid a little more than she planned too. Oh, well.

"She's hiding." Sam replied sounding amused.

Dean didn't look as amused, more confused. The woman and Bobby looked both amused and confused. Just as Dean opened his mouth and was about to speak, the woman interrupted.

"Well, maybe she's jus' shy." She leant forward a little as she said this, as if it was a secret.

Hope smiled slightly as she clutched Sam's top slightly in her fists. She rested her forehead onto Sam's back.

"She wasn't shy around us." Dean pointed out still sounding slightly confused.

Bobby sighed exasperated, "She didn't exactly have much choice, you idjet."

Hope giggled. Ellen looked towards Sam as she heard a girly giggle. She raised her eyebrow at Sam. Noticing this, Sam put his hands up in surrender,

"It wasn't me."

Hope hadn't realized that Dean had made his way behind Sam and closer to her until it was too late.

"Gotcha!" he cried. Hope's eyes had grown wide as she felt him grab her around the waist. Dean held Hope tightly and flung her round and round in circles as she giggled and laughed.

Everyone was smiling when Dean finally released Hope. She wobbled a little as her sight continued to spin slightly still. Ellen stepped forward to introduce herself to the girl, Hope.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I'm Ellen. A friend of Bobby and these two nut jobs." She said lightly as Dean and Sam made sounds of indignation. Her hand was held out in front of her for Hope to shake. Hope took it lightly before smiling and shaking the offered hand with a joyful, "Hey there, Ellen."

Bobby was seated across from Ellen on a stool, while Sam and Dean were slightly away and behind Bobby. Hope was standing by the window, feeling a little bit ignored. Although that could be because they all told her to wait upstairs and she erased her image and came back down to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Bobby poured a clear liquid into a shot glass and slid it across to Ellen. She picked it up, not looking too pleased.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" She asked sounding slightly annoyed whilst shaking her head from side to side a bit.

Bobby raised a shoulder as he responded, "It's just a bout of Holy water. It shouldn't hurt."

Ellen kept her eyes locked with Bobby as she drank the shot, before looking down at the shot glass again. She then slid it across to Bobby after saying;

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

Sam was looking at Ellen; Dean looked towards Bobby then back to Ellen again before speaking.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?"

Ellen turned her attention to the elder Winchester brother as she replied.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was s'posed to be in there with everybody else." She sniffed out a humourless laugh. "But we ran out of pretzels. Of all things."

Bobby slid a shot of whiskey over to Ellen.

"'T'was dumb luck." She finished before downing the whiskey shot. Dean looked down towards the floor. Ellen cleared her throat.

"Anyway, that's when Ash called, panic in his voice." She continued and Dean looked up again. "He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out, but by the time I got back, things were sky high. Everybody was dead. I couldn't've been gone more than fifteen minutes." She shook her head and looked down, as did Dean and Sam. Sam looked up first, then Dean but he looked off to the side before looking at Ellen again.

"Sorry Ellen." Sam expressed, face scrunched in sorrow and pain.

"A lot of good people died in there." Ellen replied. "And I got to live." She looked up and at Sam then. "Lucky me." She didn't sound very happy about that.

Bobby interrupted the silence left behind. "Ellen, you mentioned a safe."

"A hidden safe we kept in the basement." Ellen nodded.

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby questioned.

"No." She pulled her jacket out and removed paperwork from an inside pocket.

Hope was curious and moved closer. She stopped when Sam sat up straighter.

It was a map.

"Wyoming?" Dean questioned. "What's that mean?" Dean's hand moved in a circle around the map. Hope wasn't close enough to see it. Dean looked up at Ellen, then towards Bobby.

The adults were looking through books on supernatural and symbols.

Suddenly Bobby stated, "I don't believe it." Whilst looking at a brown covered book. Bobby placed the book down on the table Dean was seated at as Sam walked around behind Bobby as he asked;

"Did you find something?"

"A lot more than that." Bobby replied. Ellen walked over to the male trio. They all bent over the table.

Bobby began pointing at the marked 'X' on the map. "Each of these X's, is an abandoned front tire Church. All mid nineteenth century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt." Bobby explained as he looked at everyone's face.

"Samuel Colt," Dean started. "The demon killing, gun making, Samuel Colt?" Dean asked Bobby, looking up from his seat at the table.

"Yep" Bobby answered.

Sam looked at Dean then back to Bobby as he continued.

"He built private railway lines, connecting church to church. That just happens to lay out like this." Bobby drew a single line to connect all dots until a star shape is left. The line over laps itself, on the inside.

Dean looks at the star in disbelief. "Tell me that's not what I think it is." He says.

"It's a Devil's Trap." Sam answers, looking at Dean.

By now, Hope is confused. She hasn't got a clue what a 'Devil's Trap' is. She continues to listen regardless.

Dean places his right hand over his mouth. Hope notices a silver ring around Dean's right ring finger.

"A hundred square mile, Devil's Trap." Sam continues.

Dean removes his hand as he says. "That's brilliant. Iron lines, demons can't cross."

Ellen adds her two cents. "I've never heard of anything that massive."

"No one has." Bobby replies.

Dean turns to Bobby. "After all these years the lines are not broken. It still works?"

Bobby shrugs one shoulder. It's Sam that replies. "Definitely."

Dean looks at Sam. "How do you know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must me circling it. They can't get in."

"Yeah, well." Bobby says after Sam finishes explaining. "They're trying."

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen questions to Bobby.

"That's what I've been looking for," Dean starts. "And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery in the middle." Dean uses his pointer finger to point in the middle of the star on the map.

After looking for a couple of seconds, Sam asks;

"Why, what's so important about the cemetery rune? What's Colt trying to protect?"

"Well unless," Dean Stops.

"Unless what?" Bobby prompts.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

Bobby didn't look happy.

"Well that's a comforting thought." Ellen states sarcastically.

"Yeah, you think." Dean is just as sarcastic.

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam starts to sound slightly panicked.

"This things so powerful, you'd practically need an A Bomb to destroy it. No way a full blood demon gets across."

"No." Sam states. "But I know who could." Sam looks at every one. Except Hope, obviously.

Hope feels a wave of dread spread out through her. Only one word crossed her mind that caused the reaction. Just one name. Jake.


	5. Chapter 5: Devil's Gate

Chapter 5:'Hell's Gate.'

It was stupid. But as soon as that name, Jake, crossed her mind and all she felt was dread, she wasn't focused enough and – voila! – She is once again seen. _'Oops.'_ She thought as everyone turned to face her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Hey, guys." She said nervously, with and idiotic little wave. All she could think was; _'I am in, SO, much trouble.'_

Almost as if her mind was read;

"You," Dean pointed at her for emphasis. "Are in so much trouble."

She looked down ashamed that she was spying.

Dean was shocked when she looked up smiling after looking so ashamed. Even more so after she spoke.

"Have I told how amazing your eyes are?" she questioned Dean. "Because they are. Very amazing. A brilliant green."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Flattery will not work, Hope." He stated.

She felt her hope dying but tried again anyway. "Do you work out? You have great muscles."

She heard Sam snicker quietly beside her.

"I appreciate the compliments, but you're still in trouble." Dean said with a raised eyebrow and an amused face.

"It was worth a try." Hope shrugged, with a sigh.

Ellen smirked, "Nice try, sugar. But you should've aimed higher. With someone who had more authority."

Hope blushed slightly and looked down again with pursed lips.

Everyone was loading up with weapons whilst Hope sulked at being caught red-handed. Hope gradually started to pay attention to what the adults were talking about. Turns out they were discussing what to do with Hope as they went after Jake at the cemetery.

"I can help!" Hope called out to the four adults.

Everyone froze what they were doing and what they were saying. Then, almost as if practised, they simultaneously faced Hope. Creepy. All three men looked to Ellen before walking some more weapons out to the car.

Ellen watched their retreating backs as she mumbled, "Cowards. The three of ya." After them. She then turned towards Hope. She regretted it almost instantly. Puppy-dog eyes. They were as good, if not, better, than Sam's. Ellen thought to herself. _'I am doomed.'_

After five minutes of conversation. The term 'conversation' is used loosely here. They finally agreed that Hope could come if she proved she could use a gun before they leave, and that she stays in the car. Ellen said Hope will guard the car for Dean. Hope had rolled her eyes at that, but figured she could just help from afar. She was laughing evilly in her head.

They were leaving in ten minutes and Hope had to prove she knew how to use a gun. Which, she didn't by the way.

Bobby, Dean and Sam were not happy with this and were hoping Hope fails the gun firing test.

Ellen had gone with Bobby in his car. Hope sat contently in the back seat of Dean's Impala. Sam was wearing his bitch-face in the passenger seat while Dean was looking impressed and pissed off in the driver's seat. Hope would smirk smugly if either of them looked back at her.

It turns out, Hope was a natural shot. She was given her very own gun and shown how to work it properly. She was also given a box with refills for the gun.

When they finally made it to the cemetery, Hope stayed in the car - as promised – while the others spread out in the cemetery in wait of Jake. When Hope saw Jake walk towards the crypt in the cemetery, Hope silently manoeuvred herself out of the car and behind it. She lined up her gun for the perfect shot to the heart. Hope was honestly surprised she had managed to hide the car from his mind as well as herself. She was grateful that she was getting stronger.

Dean was hidden behind one of the statues in the cemetery, Jake walked pass the statue as Dean manoeuvred around it to stay hidden from Jake's line of sight.

"Howdy Jake." A voice called from behind. As he turned, Jake saw that it was Sam. Sam also had a gun lined up with his heart. With Sam were two men and a woman. They also held guns at Jake's chest. They inched forwards slowly, guns still withdrawn and pointed.

"Just take it real easy there, son." The older male said.

"And if I don't?" questioned saucily.

"Wait and see!" Sam raised his voice a notch.

"So you're tough guy all of a sudden?" Jake asks Sam. "What are you gonna do, kill me?" He continued.

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance, you couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam states.

Jake laughs without humour.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean questions Jake.

Jake turns towards Ellen, "Hey lady, do me a favour." His tone changes as he says; "Put that gun to yer head."

Ellen doesn't know what's happening. Her heart beats faster as she loses control of her own body; her arm raises the gun in her hand to point at her head. Tears begin to gather, not many but some and her breathing gets a tad shallower and a tiny bit faster.

Sam turns his face in shock to see Ellen, with her gun to her head.

When Hope saw Ellen put her gun to her head and then saw Jake's malicious smile, she froze. He can control minds now. Her shots not clear enough for a surprise death shot, and the others won't be able to risk it.

"See that Ava girl was right, once you give into it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn." Jake told Sam.

"Let her go." Sam demanded.

"Shoot him." Ellen managed to get out through clenched teeth. The hatred she was feeling was barely concealed from her voice.

"Might blow her skull before you can get a shot off." Jake told them.

Dean and Bobby both looked indecisive.

Jake looked at them and ordered; "Everybody put your guns down." he paused. "Except you sweetheart." Jake mentioned turning his eyes only on Ellen.

Dean looked to Bobby, saw him put his gun down, then turned to Ellen, before he to, lowered his gun down. Not without a hateful look though. Jake looked at Sam pointedly, who raised his gun and other hand in a surrendering motion, before lowering his gun also.

"Ok." Jake nodded. "Thank you." He turned towards the crypt quickly, placing Colt's demon killing gun into the slot into the middle of the devil's trap seal in the doors and turning to the right. As he had done this Dean and Bobby had speedily removed the gun from Ellen's head just as it went off. Sam went to stop Jake.

When the commotion started, Hope had readied her gun. She shot Jake once in the shoulder as Sam carried on shooting. He had a truly evil look upon his face as he continued to shoot. Blood bloomed like opening flowers where the bullets entered. Flowing stringy from his mouth also. As Sam towered over Jake Gun pointed to his head, Jake begged.

"Please." He begged. "No. Please."

Even while Jake was on the floor Sam shot. Until Jake was dead. A small speck of blood splashed onto Sam's face under his eye.

The door of the crypt carried on opening on its own behind Sam. Bobby looked beyond shocked at what Sam had just done as he, Dean and Ellen approached. Dean and Ellen looked shocked as well, but not as shocked as Bobby. Bobby and Ellen just walked past, Dean stopped in front of Sam. Sam chose to wipe the speck of blood off of his face Dean just stood there looking at Sam. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

Bobby and Ellen watched as the seal on the door spun in two different directions as the door continued to unlock.

Dean finally looked past Sam just the seal stopped spinning. When Bobby spoke;

"Oh no." His voice was gruff.

Ellen was closest and heard clearly, "Bobby, what is it?"

"It's Hell."

Dean spun the Colt back and removed the gun before stepping away from the doors.

Bobby yelled, "Take cover now!" as he and Ellen went one direction, Sam followed Dean in another. Sam and Dean jumped over and hid behind several grave stones, just as Ellen and Bobby crouched round behind some more.

The doors exploded open as hundreds upon hundreds of demon charged out of the doorway in masses of black smoke and screeching. Due to such a large amount of demonic forces, the iron railway lines burned back, breaking the devil's trap surrounding Devil's Gate. The demonic escapees began to reduce in numbers that were escaping, but remained a continuous flow of released demons at high speeds.

Hope's concentrated focused snapped due to the wave of fear that took over her at the waves of demons being released. She rushed to get back into the car for cover.

Unbeknownst to her, a demon had spotted her just as she released her hold on her power and taken a fancy to her, before it went off to find a host body.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean called out above the noise to Ellen.

"That's the Devil's Gate. A damn doorway to Hell." Ellen called back.

As Dean looked around he noticed what had happened to the railway tracks. A thought occurred to all four adults simultaneously as they were once again able to see the Impala. _Hope._ There was nothing they could do to help the teen. They were trapped at the moment. They decided to count themselves lucky that she was hidden inside of the car and unseen.

"Come on, we gotta shut that gate." Ellen called to the Winchester brothers.

They hadn't noticed someone had just joined them that would have been better had he not.

The four adults rushed to get up. Only Ellen, Bobby and Sam rushed over to the Devil's Gate. Dean checked the demon killing Colt for bullets, before he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"The demon gave this to Jake, then maybe-" Dean turned around and came face to face with Yellow-eyes. Straight away, Dean raised the Colt so he could shoot the demon that killed his mother and hurt his baby brother. Using telekinesis, the demon removed the gun from Dean's hand.

"Boy's shouldn't play with daddy's guns." Yellow-eyes said, holding the gun up. Dean was then flung back and around to his front by the demon's telekinetic abilities, hitting the right side of his forehead on a grave stone. Blood instantly gushed from his head wound.

Bobby was trying to close one of the doors to Hell whilst Ellen and Sam were trying to close the other when Sam spotted Yellow-eyes standing over his big brother.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out as he ran towards where Yellow-eyes was currently standing over Dean.

Hope heard Sam's panicked yell for Dean, she looked out the window in time to see Sam start to race towards Dean and some old guy with yellow coloured eyes. She assumed that guy was a demon. Hope could feel large amounts of power radiating from the demon, and decided to start absorbing to build up her supply quickly. She saw that Dean's head had rivulets of blood down the side of his face. She felt slightly queasy at the sight.

Ellen and Bobby were still trying to close the gates. The amount of demons rushing out the gate created a very powerful thrust against them.

As Sam was about to tackle Yellow-eyes, he to, was flung back by the demons telekinesis. He was thrown so his back whacked into a tree with strong force.

That gave a very strong dosage of telekinetic energy to Hope. She gasped, not used to the power flowing through her at such quantities.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ." The demon, Yellow-eyes, called out to Sammy. "But I'm proud of you. I knew ya had it in ya." He then turned back to Dean, who was struggling to his feet.

Dean was, once again, forced back and again hit his head on the grave marker. This time he hit the back of his head.

Another power surge flowed through Hope. Not only was she gaining his abilities, which will probably last at least two or three months, but hers were being super charged. The power she felt, was amazing. But it was also addictive.

"So Dean," the demon started as he crouched down in front of Dean after trapping him against the Grave marker. "I gotta thank you. Ya see demon cant' resurrect people," Dean felt a wave of confusion as this was said. "Unless a deal's made. I know, red tape, it'll make ya nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." Yellow-eyes said with a joyful tone and slight fist pump and slight joy filled laugh. By now, Dean had figured out the demon thought Sam had died leaving Jake the survivor and Dean had struck a deal to bring him back. Dean would have done something like that if Sam had died, but Hope had saved him in time. But the demon doesn't need to know that.

"Now, I wasn't counting on that," Yellow-eyes continued. "But I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake anyhow." He smiled, showing his pearly whites. "Tell me, have you ever heard the expression, 'if a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'?" the 's' at the end of 'is' was extended, making the demon sound like a snake.

"Well, you gotta know how to deal good." Dean antagonized.

No one had noticed Hope get out of the car, because, no one can see her, nor can they see adjustments she's making on her path closer to Dean, Sam and the yellow-eyed demon.

"Ah, so a better shape than your dad ever got." He began pointing at Dean. "And you never wondered why." Yellow-eyes hand returned to his side. "I'm surprised at you; you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? Now that was pretty cold wasn't it?" the demon smiled bright and chuckled softly. "How certain are you that what you brought back was one hundred percent, pure, Sam?" the demon laughed again at the pain on Dean's face.

What Dean didn't get was, Sam hadn't died, so why was he so cold in killing Jake? Sam was breathing heavily on the tree trunk. Pain and panic evident on his face at the sight of Dean bloody and the demon so close to him.

Now, demons weren't the only things escaping Hell, spirits, ghosts were also.

"You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead." Yellow-eyes whispered menacingly. "Anyway," the demon said loudly while standing up. "Thanks a bunch," he started to back away from Dean's crumpled form on the floor. "I knew I kept you alive for some reason, until now anyway." He shrugged. The words registered in Dean's brain. He wasn't sure how he felt now that he was going to die. "I couldn't have done it, without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructing desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." Dean's facial features smoothed out into a blank mask.

The demon raised the Colt to Dean's head, but before he could fire, John Winchester materialised behind Yellow-eyes, and then wrapped his arms around him from behind removing his demonic smoke self and causing the host body to fall unconscious, closer to the still un-see-able teen girl filled to the brim and over flowing with demonic power, than anyone else.

The spirit of John Winchester and the demonic smoke scuffled around until the demonic smoke smashed ghost-John grip open, flinging the spirit backwards as the smoke stormed back into the unconscious host body once more. The only difference being, the Colt was no longer in the hands of the host body but the girl the demon had unknowingly filled to overflow with power.

Hope decided it would be best if she could be seen. She stood in front of Dean, who was barely on his feet. She was very certain that he had a major concussion, considering how he was swaying. She raised the gun in her hand pointing it at the yellow eyed bastard that stole her life.

"You forgot your ultimate sacrifice, you son of a bitch." With that she pulled the trigger. She saw his eyes grow large just as bullet hit him smack bang in the heart of his host body. He started glowing yellow from the inside, causing the skin of the host to go faint red and yellow through the skin, and his eyes and open mouth to glow yellow in alternate flashes as if one was electrocuted.

The yellow eyes faded, and small steams of black puffed out of the bullet hole.

Sam was released and fell from the tree. Hope threw her hand at the doors, causing them to slam shut straight away. Bobby and Ellen almost falling forward into the doors as well. Hope didn't know but Dean and Sam saw her eyes were completely covered yellow and black. The two colours were swirling and moving. Flowing and dancing. She looked at Dean and Sam, and then she held a hand out to each after putting the gun down her holster with the other gun she brought out with her.

As she helped them to their feet, she glimpsed their thoughts, _Demon eyes. Is she possessed? Or too much power?_ She instantly caught the reflection of her hers in theirs, they were literally glowing. She took a deep breath in, and let the energy flow through and out.

Sam and Dean watched in fascination as black smoke streamed gently and harmlessly to the ground through her fingertips. They also noticed that it flowed out her back. Almost like wings.

When she opened her eyes they were back to being blue with green and brown flecks around the centre. She smiled softly, and then her eyes fluttered closed as she collapsed forward.

A boy with eyes completely black stood watching, unnoticed by any one. He was paying close attention to the girl who just fell unconscious. He had a dark and pleased smile gracefully curving his lips. He turned silently and walked away. He had her energy trace locked in memory. He'll be able to find her whenever he wants now.


	6. Chapter 6: The End of a New Beginning

Chapter 6:'The End of a New Beginning.'

Sam and Dean managed to catch an arm each before she hit the ground. They wrapped the arm they caught around their necks so that her weight was shared equally between them. They pulled her gently over to where Ellen and Bobby stood. The Winchester boys handed the unconscious teen to the family friends as they walked up to their dead father.

Both Dean and Sam looked confused and relieved along with the happiness clear on their faces. They could see their dad. After ten long months, they could see their dad one last time. John was smiling gently at his two sons. Dean walked closer to their father than Sam did. John took the final few steps and placed his hand upon Dean's shoulder.

John was smiling sadly but proudly now, knowing he had to leave his boys alone again. Dean returned the eldest Winchester's sad smile slightly, tears in his eyes. John then turned his head to face Sam, whose eyes were as tearful as Dean's were. Sam nodded once towards his father as, he to, received a sad yet proud smile. John looked back to Dean as a single tear fell from the man they knew loved them, but rarely showed how strongly he felt any emotion. Dean was released from his father's grip, as John walked backwards. He began to glow, until the light was so bright John was just a human shaped white light. Sam finally managed a tearful smile for his departing father. As John evaporated before his son's eyes, a lone tear crawled steadily down Sam's face, while Dean stared tearfully where their father just stood.

Sam and Dean stood either side of the man that was once a host body to their greatest enemy. Although both brothers were still slightly tearful, Dean looked at his younger brother and said;

"We'll check that of the 'to do' list."

Sam looked at his big brother, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "You did it."

"I didn't do it alone." Sam and Dean looked over to where Hope lay gently. They also thought of their father.

"Do you think dad really," Sam's voice became choked up. "He really climbed out of Hell?" Sam turned back to face his brother, hopefully.

Dean breathed a single humourless chuckle. "The door was open." He turned towards the door as he spoke. "And if anyone's stubborn enough to do it, it'd be him." His voice was light, yet had an undercurrent of sadness.

Sam smiled at Dean, but that expression wouldn't stay for long. Sam looked back down at the host body of Yellow-eyes. "Where do you think he is now?"

Dean smiled gently, but his eyes were sad. He shook his head and raised one shoulder as he spoke; "I don't know."

"My God. I can't believe it, Dean. I mean, ah, our whole lives, everything, has been prepping for this, and now it's ..." Sam breathes out deeply shaking his head with a slight tilt to his lips. "I kinda, don't know what to say." He looks up at Dean, that slight tilt still on his lips. His eyes hopeful.

"I do." Dean crouches over the body. "That was for our mum." He shakes his head a little. "You son of a bitch."

Dean and Sam had Hope balanced gently between them once again. They were carrying her back to the Impala. Sam opened then back door, keeping a hold of her as Dean walked to the other side, to open that back door. Dean crawled across the seats and gently held Hope's shoulders as Sam picked up her legs and they manoeuvred her stretched out above the back seat, then gently laying her on top of the seats.

Hope sighed as she felt herself being manoeuvred around. She just felt so drained, she didn't have enough energy to open her eyes or move her own muscles any way. She knew it was Sam and Dean moving her around though, so she didn't even try. All she wanted was to sleep. Hope let herself drift to sleep.

Dean turned as he heard footsteps behind him. Sam followed suit. Ellen and Bobby walked up to the boys.

"Well, the Yellow-eyed demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate." Ellen stated matter of fact.

Dean focused on her. "How many do you think?"

It was Sam who answered; "A hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army." Sam turned to Bobby. "It's unleashed an army."

Ellen also turned to face Bobby.

"Hope to hell you boys are ready." Bobby stated. "Cause the war has just begun."

"Well then." Dean smiled cheekily at the others as he licked his bottom lip.

Dean opened the trunk of the car, Sam beside him. He dropped the Colt into a slot in the floor of the trunk. His hand on the roof of the trunk door. His face to Sam.

"We've got work to do." With a self satisfied smirk, the trunk slammed shut.

* * *

_I'm wondering if I should write more here, or use this as a first of a story sequel?  
If I did use this as a first of a sequel, the second story would be much more open, in the sense that it won't have to start straight from the end moment and the gang will be used to each other already. If I carried on from here, the story would be longer then needed because the characters would have to get to know each other.  
I thought I'd ask because there may be a loll in the story, where not much happens for a lot of chapters beside them learning about each other, which might cause you all to get bored. Where as if I wrote it as a new story, the action would start practically right away._

Thanks for reading!  
xxx


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Home Free

Chapter 7:'Almost Home Free.'

It's been a week since the gate was opened; the Winchester brothers were on the road again. They were about half an hour away from Bobby's place and just sat listening to music; A 'Led Zeppelin' album playing from the speakers. Part of the way through 'Good Times, Bad Times' Sam started up a conversation.

"Do you think it was right? For us to just leave Hope, without a goodbye?"

As Dean chanced a glance at his younger brother, he was hit with the kicked-puppy look. He looked back at the road, then his brother and back to the road again before replying.

"What's so good about saying bye, huh?" he questioned slightly nervous with a slight tilt of the lips.

"Dean." Sam sighed with a crack of the neck, before facing his brother again.

Dean sighed himself, "Look, Sam. Hope needs stability. We're constantly on the move and Bobby's not." Den raised an eyebrow at his brothers disbelieving look. "What?"

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam's hands slapped down lightly onto his thighs. "We were constantly on the move with dad. Why couldn't we at least say goodbye? To Hope as well as Bobby?"

"Because," Dean paused to lick his bottom lip quickly. "She would've insisted on coming with us." Before Dean could say more;

"Damn right I would've!" an angry voice inserted from the backseat.

Both guys jumped, causing the car to swerve as Dean cussed. "Shit!"

"Hope!" Sam yelped out, sounding guilty as he looked back at the teen that had just pop up on the backseat. She glared lightly back.

"Sam." She deadpanned. "Fancy meeting you here."

Dean coughed awkwardly. "Hope, where'd you come from?" he forcefully chuckled out nervously.

"Oh! Just around." She turned her glare full force onto Dean, her lips tight. He gulped, his eyes shifted slightly. She blamed Dean more than Sam, considering what she just listened to. Sam muffled his laughter behind his hand, making fake coughs to cover up. He thought Dean's reaction was hilarious, especially since he couldn't have seen her glare for more than a second. Sam realised Dean could probably feel his back burning right now though.

"You know," Hope starts conversationally. "You should really double check you know where people are. Don't worry; I left a note for Bobby. It explains what you were trying, and failing, to do. Expect a call soon." She smiled devilishly. Sam did not like that look on her face. Not at all.

As if planned, Sam's phone went off. The caller ID read: Bobby.

"Uh, Dean." Sam called out nervously.

As Dean looked towards Sam, he showed his big Brother the screen. Dean looked at the road then back to the phone. "Crap." He muttered.

Hope leant back into her seat, a smug smile on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You should answer. Better to get it over with, right?" She chirped with a raised eyebrow.

Sam cleared his throat as he answered nervously, "Hello?"

"Hello!?" a booming voice called through the phone. Sam removed the phone from his ear with a flinch. "What are you two idjits up to now? What were you thinking, running off without a say so? And then leaving it to a teenage girl to let me know what was going on? Hope more mature than either of you two. A good thing to. I would a 'ave had the cavalry come knocking!" Bobby's yelling could be heard throughout the whole car, no need for speaker phone right now. Sam was looking at Dean worriedly. Dean's hands were clenched on the wheel and his face had paled.

Hope found it incredibly humorous. She giggled softly, sounding like a five year old that just got their way. She stifled her giggles into her palm so that Bobby wouldn't hear and stop ranting. She must have zoned out for a while. When she tuned back in, she heard Bobby's sigh through the phone speaker.

"Look. Next time ya gonna pull a hit and run, warn a guy, will ya? Ya idjits." With that, he hung up. The caller tone the only thing left coming through the speaker.

Hope leaned in between the brothers expectantly. "So," She stated. "Where are we going? Hmm?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow and self satisfied smirk.

Dean and Sam shared a soulful look, before turning to face the road with a simultaneous sigh. Hope sat back again contentedly. Then she noticed something on the seat next to her. She was too mad at the Winchester brothers before to notice straight away, but now she was calm she saw a journal.

A look of interest crossed her face as she reached out for it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she asked rhetorically, drawing out the word 'have'. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Sam stiffen once he saw what was in her hand. "This yours Sammy, dear?" she questioned with amusement.

Before she could open it, Sam snatched it from her hands possessively. She stared at Sam in shock before raising her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Ok, sorry." She exclaimed when Sam stared blankly back at her.

"What is it?" Dean glanced at Sam, noticing his stiff posture he grew worried. "Sammy? What is it?"

"She almost read dad's journal, Dean." Sam responded.

"A word of advice Hope." Dean called back to the teen. "Don't, and I mean, Don't. Read dad's journal unless we tell you that you can. Understood?" the seriousness of Dean's frosted voice made her feel really small, all of a sudden.

"Yes, sir." She whispered looking down. The playfulness had drained from her suddenly.

At around noon the next day, they pulled up to a Wal-Mart.

Hope looked at it curiously as Dean ordered; "Sam. Take Hope in to get clothes. I'll get some snacks and go to the toilet if you need it, ok? We'll meet back at the car." Sam nodded as he climbed out of the car.

Hope looked down at the cloths she was wearing. Her own cloths had finally been washed. Her jeans were beyond faded and torn at the knees, hems and right side of her right thigh. She thought they made her look tough. Her top was just a black vest that once said 'Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over' in silver glitter, which had faded to mostly just the glue used to stick the glitter on. _'Yeah'_ she thought, _'I could use some new cloths.'_

With a shrug, she crawled across to where Sam was holding the door for her. As she got out she put on a snobby posh accent to say;  
"Why, thank you, good sir!"

All she got for her efforts was an amused look and raised brow. She crossed her arms behind her back as she smiled innocently up at him. Sam sighed as he closed her door and turned to lead the way too Wal-Mart after his brother.

Sam got some new cloths for himself and Dean as he waited for Hope to finish in the changing room.

When he heard the lock slide back and the door open he looked up at Hope. She held five tops in her left hand, and two pairs of jeans, one denim skirt, one set of jogging bottoms and one pair of denim shorts in her right hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. He got a shake of a head, and a glowing blush, to which he raised his eye brow in confusion.

"I need under garments." She shifted on her feet awkwardly. Now Sam was blushing slightly too.

"Ahh, right. I'll, umm, be over there." He stated before hastily moving to where he had pointed, turning his back to her and the lady's underwear shelves.

Once Hope had her embarrassing moment out of the way, she realised it was almost that time again. _'Well, crap.'_ She thought. She was really regretting not going shopping with Ellen some point last week, so that she could get her girly necessities. Taking a deep breath in, she bravely marched up to Sam, poking his shoulder.

Sam turned from looking at some shirts to face Hope, who had started to blush again as she started to speak. "Sam," she drew his name out, trying to stall. "I need to, ya know, get stuff." She nodded her head awkwardly, hoping against hope; he would be able to read her mind just this once so she didn't have to say anything more. He didn't read her mind. He did, however, look beyond confused as he replied.

"I thought you were already getting stuff."

"Well, yeah, but ... I need other stuff." She pursed her lips, looking anywhere but at Sam. _'This isn't awkward at all'_ she thought sarcastically.

Sam still didn't get. "Ok?" he asked confused. "Well, let's go then." He gestured his arm out, indicating she lead the way. She didn't, just blushed more.

Dean looked down at his watch wondering what was taking those two so long. With an irritated sigh, he shoved open the car door, leaving the bag of snacks on the passenger seat and going back into the shop and over to the clothing area.

When he could finally see them, he saw a confused looking Sam and a blushing Hope.

"What's going on?" he wondered. Hope snapped her head over to the new arrival.

_'God, why are you so cruel?'_ she thought. Now she had two guys with her.

Taking another deep breath, ready for more awkwardness. "I need girl stuff." She stated loudly, turning scarlet.

An elder lady and her niece had been walking pass as Hope had said that. The older woman assumed the boys had gone shopping with their little sister or cousin and wouldn't let her out of sight and were just being over protective. She decided to help out the poor girl.

"Excuse me dears?" the trio turned to face the two women. "Would you like us to help? We'll make sure nothing happens to this sweetheart, whilst in the womanly area, hmm?" she raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

The brothers traded relieved looks. Neither of them had wanted to leave Hope, but they didn't feel comfortable going down that way.

The elderly woman's niece added, "I know karate, I'm a brown belt. No one will hurt her." She smiled gently at the three, noticing the looks of relief on all of their faces.

"Thanks, lady." Dean said.

"It's no trouble dear's." The older woman replied.

As the three females walked over to the feminine aisle, Dean turned to Sam, "Dude. That was too close for comfort." Sam nodded his agreement. Still slightly red cheeked.

Hope told the women as they walked; "You two are my new hero's. Thank you."

"No problem." The younger woman smiled. "I'd hate for my brother's to come with me to go to get tampons and stuff. Just helping out a girlfriend."

"Us women have to stick together." The older woman nodded.

"They're actually my cousin's." Hope fibbed.

"That's even worse." The younger one chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8: Heads Will Roll

Chapter 8:'Heads Will Roll.'

Dean woke up to the sound of pain filled groans. He instantly jumped out of bed, ready for an attack. Accept, there wasn't one. He looked towards the sound to see Hope groaning, pain covered her face as she clutched at her stomach. Sam walked out of the bathroom with a box in hand. He looked up as he noticed Dean moving towards Hope.

"Dean," he called out quietly. He didn't want his head chewed off by Hope again. He carried on once Dean paused to face him. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you. She will chew you up and spit you out."

"What?" Dean asked puzzled. Hope was hurting, he was worried.

"Just," Sam paused. "Just trust me. Ok?" Dean nodded at sat back down on the small sofa in the room. Hope had slept in one bed, as Sam slept in the other. Dean and Sam would rotate sleeping situations every night.

Sam walked carefully over to Hope. As he crouched in front of her face, he gently called. "Hey, I got your pain tablets."

She squinted at Sam, and then held her hand out with a groan for her medicine. He placed two white tablets into her palm. He helped her up, passing the glass of water from the night stand to her. She gulped the tablets and water, before resting back down again.

Sam sat next to Dean as Hope fell back to sleep, her expression eased slightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked his brother, looking worriedly at Hope.

"It's her T.O.M. as she likes to call it."

"Her, Tom?" Dean looked at Sam as if he'd lost the plot.

"Yeah. It's short for, Time of Month." Sam stated with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Ah." Dean said awkwardly. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Ah shit."

"What?" Sam questioned his brother confusedly.

"She's gonna be pissy all week, at least." Dean stated looking a little scared.

Sam's face lost all colour. "I think we should start praying." Sam wasn't sure if he himself was just joking or not.

"More like, write out our wills." Dean suggested. He fell backwards on the couch, flopping his head over the back of it. Sam leant forward so his head rested in his hands, elbows on knees as they both groaned.

Sam and Dean were currently sitting in the front of the Impala, Hope sat in the back. They were sure there was a floating storm cloud above her head at the moment. Her expression was certainly thunderous, and her eyes looked like they could shoot out lightning. They were walking on egg shells. Hope blew up on the most random things.

As they were getting ready to leave, she had literally torn through the bed sheets because they were wrapped too tight around her and she was struggling. She had most definitely growled at them, when they looked over at her when the sound of tearing reached their ears.

Not to mention she screeched like a banshee at Dean when he tried to carry her stuff to the car for her. It was safe to say, he backed down from the furious and ferocious teen girl with out of whack hormones very, _very_, quickly.

They heard a growl from behind. Both Winchester brothers hoping it was her stomach, not her.

"I'm hungry. Can we pull over soon?" Hope whined.

The brother only just managed to hold in their sighs of relief. Hunger, they can deal with that. Hormonal teen girls? Not so much.

"Sure thing." Dean replied easily. "There's a café a mile away."

As they got out of the car, Dean noticed Hope clenching an arm across her stomach.

"Hope." He called. As she faced him he asked. "Do you need some more pain tablets?"

Her face turned sour. _'Uh, oh,'_ Dean thought.

"I need t eat first, dip shit." She snapped. She stormed pass Dean as he stood in shock.

He mouth 'Ok.' To himself as he followed behind. When he noticed Sam's amused face, he snapped, "Shut up!" before walking in side. Sam followed, still highly amused.

Hope sat glaring at the menu. Sam and Dean sat, hiding behind their own menu. A waitress walked over with a smile. Dean automatically turned on the charm when he saw her good looking self.

"What can I get you three?" She asked nicely.

Dean licked his lips, his thoughts changing tracks instantly. As he went to open his mouth to speak, a sharp, stinging burst of pain exploded at his shin.

"Ow!" he yelped grabbing his shin under the table. He looked in front of him to see Hope glaring fiercely.

"Are you ok, sir?" the waitress bent slightly closer to the man who was in obvious pain. She noticed, whom she assumed was, his little sister glaring at him. She figured the girl probably didn't like her brother flirting in front of her. Terry could respect that. When she was a kid, she hated it when her older brother and sister flirted with people when she was around.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Came a strangled reply from the injured man.

Terry decided the girl would be best to get the orders from. "So, sweetie." She started gently. "What can I get for you?"

Hope smiled charmingly, "Could I have some apple juice please, miss?"

Terry smiled back, ensnared by the young cutie's charms. "Of course you can, honey. How about your brothers?"

"They want coffee please, miss." Hope smiled again. Sam and Dean were staring at Hope in confusion. The sudden mood swing had thrown them for a loop. It was a good thing the waitress had taken the orders from her, because both of them were practically immobilized by their surprise. Hope just switched from 'cross me at your own peril' to 'sugar, honey, spice and everything nice' in the space of five seconds flat.

"Coming right up darling." The waitress then walked away to place their drink orders, leaving them to decide what to eat.

As soon as the waitress was gone, a thunder cloud crossed Hope's face. They guys traded fearful looks, before turning to face an evil looking Hope with a gulp.

Through clenched teeth, Hope hissed out; "Don't, Ever, Flirt, In front, of me!" her hands were screwed into tight fists on top of the table. Both of them nodded their heads quickly and continuously. Hope's mood switched once again, she was smiling as she exclaimed happily, "Good. Thank you!"

At least she didn't look like she was going to ripped their throats out and chew them to pieces any more.

They let Hope order the meals as well, just in case. The waitress seemed very amused by this. Two grown men scared of a young girl's wrath.

The rest of the week passed by in a similar pattern. As the days went by, the brothers took it in turn on who would give Hope her pain killers each morning, that way, they could actually survive the mornings – somewhat anyway.

The further through the week they got, the more normal Hope became. Her moods had improved enormously compared to the first couple days. They weren't so jumpy and all over the place. All three were immensely relieved when she was no longer suffering through her T.O.M.

As they all got into bed on the day after her last bleed, Dean made a mental note. _'Note to self: buy protective armour'_ he also realised he had never been so relieved for being guy as he was then. Gals have to suffer through that? Hell no, he would not survive.

So, after suffering through a week of physical, verbal, emotional and psychological abuse, Dean and Sam fell into a deep and satisfying, normal sleep. They didn't get knocked out for once!


	9. Chapter 9: Sam, We're Bored

Chapter 9:'Sam, We're Bored.'

It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in the bright blue sky. The birds were singing, the breeze was slight, gently and calming. Unfortunately, Sam, Dean and Hope were all stuck inside. Hope with sun burn from the day before when she didn't listen to Sam and put sun cream on. Dean because he twisted his ankle playing 'Tag' with Hope the day before. And Sam due to doing research on a case they found in town on a haunting.

Dean and Hope were talking about themselves.

"Favourite song?" Hope questioned. "Mines between 'The Dilemma' by 'You Me At Six', 'Scream' by 'Avenged Sevenfold' and 'Breaking Inside' by 'Shinedown'."

Dean nodded before replying himself. "I'm between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Travelling Riverside Blues'. When's your birthday? Mine's January 24th." Dean countered.

Hope smiled. "Don't know, but if I had to pick. I'd choose June 26th. Before you ask, not for any particular reason." She interrupted Dean and watched as his mouth snapped shut. "What is your favourite ... hmm." She paused thoughtfully. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "What is your favourite food? I love chocolate!"

"Don't all girls?" Dean questioned, scrunching his face.

"No!" Hope cried out indignantly. "Now answer the question." She demanded.

"That's easy." He waved a hand forward. "I love pie." Dean smiled proudly. They heard a quiet snort come from the table Sam was sat at. But they ignored him. "You like reading right?" Dean questioned rhetorically. "What's your favourite? I'm all for 'Busty Asians' magazines." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're gross." Hope scrunched her nose in disgust. Then a mischievous sparkle lit up her eyes. "Well, there's quite a lot I like..." she trailed off. Dean suddenly wished he hadn't asked. Sam turned his head to face Hope as he listened.

"'Hush, Hush' is a very good book." She smirked.

"What's that about?" Sam called over. Hope shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just a fallen angel who falls in love with a human whose part nephilim." Dean groaned and flopped backwards onto his bed. "Said human was supposed to give up her life for him," she carried on as Dean placed a pillow over his head. "So that he could become human and feel. But he falls in love with her. So when she does sacrifice herself for him, not only does this sacrifice kill her ancestor who was a nephilim and the fallen angel's vessel, but starts the change of the angel to human." Dean groans loudly into the pillow. "But," Hope bursts dramatically. "Dun, dun, dun. He refuses the sacrifice, causing the girl to live, and the fallen to become the girl's Guardian Angel."

"Oh, come on!" Dean exclaims sitting up abruptly. "Like that would actually happen! You can't be serious. That is not your favourite! I will not allow it!" Dean huffs sitting back on the pillows with his arms crossed and pouted lips. Sam rolls his eyes with a smile tugging gently at his lips at his brother's antics.

"Well, there is some other stories I like since that's 'not allowed' to be my favourite." She put finger quotation marks as she said 'not allowed'. Dean looked at her more relaxed, waiting for her answer.

"I like the Vampire Academy series." She smiled innocently as Dean groaned with an eye roll. He flung his fists on the bed. "Alright, alright!" Hope raised her hands. Dean calmed down, but not for long. "I also like the Morganville Vampires series." She giggled when she heard Sam laugh and saw Dean glare at her. "How about the Twilight saga?" the glare got worse. Sam and Hope got more amusement. "The Demon trapper's?" she questioned brightly. Sam was clutching at his stomach hand over his mouth.

He had a feeling that she was doing this on purpose to annoy Dean. "I think you should stop now, Hope." Sam smiled at her.

"But I have more!" she cried innocently. "Like Valiant, Ironside, and ... and Shiver and The Darkside!"

"What are those about?" Dean asked. He was hoping against hope they were normal stories. No such luck.

"The first two are about Faeries." She smiled at Dean's annoyed frown. "And the last two have werewolves." Hope was pretty sure she could hear Dean growling. "Does it make you feel better if I told you I like Stephan King too?"

"Only a tiny bit" Dean hissed through clenched teeth and a tight scowl.

"What about, Maximum Ride. That's about a group of kids who were experimented on, and have different bird wings as a result and strange powers. They have to stop global warming and save the world. Itex, that's the company, is hunting them down with lupine hybrids." She raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"That just sounds like a scientific twist to the supernatural because the son of bitch who wrote the damn book, doesn't believe." Dean huffed.

Hope sighed. Sam was ignoring them now. "The Loner by Josephine Cox. It's about a boy whose mum was basically a slut who died, so the boy went off on his own, leaving behind his grandfather and lifelong crush. He goes around the country learning new skills, meeting new people until he finally goes back home, reunites with his lifelong crush. They get married and live happily ever after. The end." Hope said with a tired sigh.

Dean finally grinned, satisfied. "That," he started. "Is your favourite."

Hope and Sam sighed in exasperation.

Hope and Dean were feeling very bored. Sam was still researching.

Hope started clucking her tongue. Then Dean looked at her, shrugged and joined in.

_Cluck. Cluck._

Hope decided to add a _click. _She glanced at Dean as he looked at her, then they both looked at Sam. They smirked to each other.

_Cluck. Cluck._

_Click. Cluck._

_Cluck. _Sam's eye twitched. Dean and Hope smirked. _Click._

_Cluck. Click. Click. Click. Cluck._ Sam's teeth began to grind as his arms tensed and his eye twitching increased.

_Cluck. Click._

_Click. Cluck._ Hope and Dean continued. Smirks covered both of their faces.

_Cluck._ Sam was starting to turn red.

_Click. Cluck._ Hope decided to extend her 'click' out and Dean did the same with his 'cluck'. They carried on and on until...

"Would you both shout the fuck up!" and Sam exploded.

"Ooooh. Sammy swore." Hope dragged out the 'or' in 'swore'. Dean nodded, and then he put on a childish voice;

"Naughty, naughty Sammy." He sang.

Sam's eye began twitching once more. "Shut. Up!" Sam glared fiercely.

"But Sam!" they whined in unison. Sam growled.

The two trouble makers shared a look, and then turned puppy-eyes on Sam.

"Sam, we're bored!" they whined dragging the words out.

Sam could practically feel as several of his blood vessels burst at the pressure of his annoyance and anger.


	10. Chapter 10: You're Kidding Me!

Chapter 10:'You're Kidding Me!'

Hope, Dean and Sam were running all over the supposedly haunted house. The reason being is because the remains of the ghost that is in the house is the reason it's scaring everyone, the rest of the body was cremated. Hope was relieved if she was being honest. Running she can do. Digging up graves, and then salting and burning an open coffin holding a dead body? Yeah, not so much.

The ghost had been going around and scary people at the house, turns out he was just scared because now that it was being hunted, it was running around like a bat out of Hell.

"Hurry up guys!" Hope called back to the others. It was a safe assumption that Hope was a lot faster than the boys. Therefore she was more of a threat, which is why the ghost stopped and spun to face. Hope couldn't stop in time and if he was alive, they would have both gone crashing to the floor. Hope flew through him trying to stop, and the ghost ran through the wall.

"Damn it! You coward!" Hope yelled out after it.

Dean and Sam heard her yell just as they saw the ghost run through the wall and down the hall to their left. They instantly set after it. Hope chased back and then after them into a large basement. She hates basements. There is bound to be something freaky or scary down them. It's like the main horror movie room in any house.

Just as she got to the bottom of the stairs, Dean and Sam yelled out in unison, "Hope! Get down!" but before she could she was flung up and out of the basement with a surprised scream. She was hurdling towards the wall and was bracing herself for the impact.

She saw a black blur and then she was caught. When she opened her screwed closed eyes, she noticed she was being held bridle style. As she looked up at her rescuer, she saw a pair of very dark brown eyes staring at her; it was a boy around her age. He was toned; she could feel that through his shirt where he was holding her close.

His hair was black, it could've been brown considering it was dark inside but she had a feeling that his hair was indeed black anyway. His expression was blank as he intoned gently and quietly, his voice husky, "You need to be more careful, Hope." He set her down on her feet.

As she was about to thank the boy, a gunshot rang out from behind her. As she turned to look down in the basement, she noticed the ghost had started to fight back and was getting shot with rock salt as a result. When she turned back to face the boy, he had disappeared.

Hope looked left and right, looking confused. To make sure she hadn't missed him she spun in a slow circle. Nope. He was gone. another gunshot rang out.

Hope ran towards the stairs leading up onto the landing and headed straight for the master bedroom. As she started across the floor, a board underneath her feet creaked. As she looked down and removed her foot, she noticed it was loose.

She crouched down and pried it open. Inside was a tin box. She removed it and took of the lid, revealing baby items.

"Ok then." She said to herself. Well, she was very certain she hit the jackpot. There were teeth, locks of hair and _'oh ewww!'_ a belly button/cut off umbilical cord. She decided to burn everything in the tin because it would probably have baby drool on it. She poured the little pot of salt over the tin, then lit a match and dropped it in.

The fire was flickering and glowing. It had a life of its own. Hope was entranced by the fire; her head was tilted slightly as she stared into the flame. It flickered and flared. Sparkling and snapping. There was crackling in the air all around as the items were licked up and eaten by the flames. The heat was gently caressing her skin, she was completely hypnotised. She felt something stir inside of her. She was attracted to the fire.

Dean had just shot another bullet as there was a screech and the ghost burst into flames. Sam and Dean shared a look. They realised Hope must have found the remains.

"Hope!"

"Hope, where are you?"

"Hope!" they kept calling out. They were growing increasingly worried as they didn't receive any reply. They were running carefully around the house, looking for her.

They had just got to the top landing, when they noticed a door was open at the end of the hall. The master bedroom. They could see a flickering light through the slight gap of the door. They approached slowly with caution.

As they shared a look, Dean placed his hand on the door. He pushed lightly, Sam raised up his gun and walked in. All they saw Hope sitting on her knees, her feet either side of her bottom. Hands rested on the floor. Her head was tilted and she was leaning towards the small makeshift bonfire ever so slightly.

Dean placed a hand on Hope's shoulder. She jumped up and spun around in a panic. When she saw it was only Sam and Dean she relaxed and smiled.

"I did it." She sang out, locking her hands behind her back and rocking forwards onto the balls of her feet. All three laughed lightly, while Dean ruffled Hope's hair.

Hope's face screwed up and she batted at his hand. "Sa-am! Dean's ruining my ha-air!" She whined rubbing her hair back down. Sam just smirked at her.

The trio had gotten back to the motel they were staying at. It was decided Hope would have the first shower, her 'prize for doing so well' Dean had said, causing Sam and Hope to roll their eyes and smile indulgently at him.

Hope walked into the bathroom with her wash bag.

She froze at what she saw scuttling across the floor and up the wall. She took a deep breath, and screamed as if her life depended on it.

Sam and Dean were joking around as a blood curdling scream was issued from the bathroom. They ran in, guns in hand looking for a demon or ghost. When they saw nothing but Hope cowering in the corner, Sam walked over to her. Dean carried on looking around the bathroom before facing the screamer and his brother.

"Hope." Sam called out gently in his soothing voice. She carried on whimpering and staring at the top corner of the bathroom. "Hope." He tried again. This time she flicked her gaze quickly towards him and grabbed for his shirt.

Sam rubbed her back, rocking and cooing her until she calmed down enough to talk. What happened? What is it?" Sam asked gently. Hope pointed to the top corner that Dean was standing near.

Dean turned and looked, his eyes widened in shock. "Son of a bitch." He breathed. "That is one big spider." The spider's body was the size of Dean's clenched fist, and legs were as long as Sammy's fingers.

"Wait." Dean raised a hand and turned to face Hope. "You're telling me," an accusatory finger was pointed at Hope. "That you can handle ghosts and supernatural monsters, but you see a spider, and get the crap scared out of ya?" Dean raised a mocking brow. Hope nodded.

"You're kidding me!" Dean's voice was raised in exasperation.

Hope got angry. "Well, you pick it up and get rid of it then!" she demanded.

Dean snorted. "Hell no. That's Sammy's job." Then he just walked out of the room, as calm as can be. Sam sighed when he noticed Hope giving him puppy-dog eyes filled with tears for extra effect.

He put a silencer on his gun, raised and shot.


End file.
